DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) This competitive renewal application proposes a continuation of the current "Training Program for Clinical Research on AIDS" at the Baylor College of Medicine, with an increase in the number of postdoctoral trainees supported from two to four per year based on the quality and productivity of the three program graduates and one continuing trainee. Trainees also have the opportunity to obtain a Masters Degree in Public Health from the University of Texas School of Public Health. The Training Program for Clinical Research on AIDS has a three-part structure which includes 1) laboratory-based clinical research, 2) clinical research trials, and 3) clinical epidemiology. A total of 14 investigators comprise the faculty directly associated with the training program. An array of opportunities in clinical research is available to the trainees. These include a number of clinical pediatric research projects at the Texas Children's Hospital and the Baylor College of Medicine main campus, including a pediatric ACTU, a Women and Infants Transmission Study (WITS), and a number of R01-supported pediatric investigations, all fostered through the Baylor Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) grant. A Virologic Core facility, under the direction of Dr. Blaine Hollinger, serves as a resource for all of the clinical research activities. Additional, federally-funded research projects are available in the Departments of Molecular Genetics, Microbiology and Immunology, and Ophthalmology, as well as through the Houston Veteran's Affairs Medical Center and the Thomas Street Clinic.